This invention relates to an automatic frequency change device usable in a television receiver.
In television receivers capable of handling two different television signals having respective sync frequencies or field frequencies, a phase-locked loop (PLL) circuit includes two voltage-controlled oscillators (VCOs) corresponding to the respective television signals. One of the VCOs is selected and activated by operating a manual switch in accordance with which of the two television signals is inputted into the television receiver.